Маленький этюд о любви
by Galadriel16
Summary: неожиданно получилось более личным, чем я рассчитывала


Название: 4 Ло. Маленький этюд о любви

_Посвящается Ло ака Темная лошадка_

Автор: Galadriel Таня Геллер PG-13

Категория: слеш

Пейринг: СС/ДМ

Жанр: humour/romance

Саммари: неожиданно получилось более личным, чем я предполагала

Вдохновение: "Попробовать надо все" Тани Геллер и "Узник" Crucio. На самом деле половина фика сперта отсюда, а половина оттуда, но я называю это вдохновением)) Разрешения от Тани и Crucio получены.

Архивирование: Только с разрешения автора

Дисклеймер: Все принадлежит тому, кому принадлежит.

Прожив достаточно длинный отрезок времени, профессор Снейп успел стать скептиком. Это не отняло у него врожденного чувства юмора, но придало тому горький оттенок. Профессор тешил себя мыслью, что вряд ли что-либо на свете способно сильно удивить, или испугать его, или по-настоящему вывести из себя. Студентов бы страшно поразило это утверждение, но, пожалуй, это было правдой: декан Слизерина идеально себя контролировал. Просто он был слишком хорошим актером, чтобы они могли раскусить его…

И поэтому, когда один из его учеников начал бросать на него такие взгляды, какие ученик совсем не должен бросать на своего профессора – взгляды жадные и одновременно умоляющие – это не выбило его из колеи. Не произвело особого впечатления на профессора и то, что этот ученик был ровно на поколение младше его, и то, что был одного с ним пола. В этом плане у Снейпа был большой – но совершенно невинный – опыт. Периодически кто-то пытался отыскать в его игре стержень, скрытую силу, защиту и опору. А юность так склонна списывать любые чувства на любовь. Так подумал Снейп, возвращаясь вечером в свои комнаты, и через мгновение переключился на совсем другие вопросы…

Этот образ преследовал его постоянно… Ему начинало казаться, что в каждой тени, в каждом темном углу он увидит блеск черных глаз, отсвет волос цвета вороного крыла. Он прекрасно знал, что это не так – о, Драко Малфой совсем не был идиотом и за свои 16 лет повидал много такого, чего не следовало бы видеть и взрослому человеку.

Он так ждал этого, как узник ждет освобождения, а дети – начала летних каникул. Но теперь он не знал, что думать об этом. Любовь во всех книгах, которые он прочитал, во всех маггловских фильмах, которые видел, представлялась чем-то возвышенным и великолепным, приносящим исключительно счастье и ощущение полета. Эти чувства приносили только боль – физическую – сердце сжимало, и он задыхался, когда мимо проносился темный вихрь. И ничего не мог с собой поделать…

Драко убеждал себя, что он достоин большего, что многие девушки, да и молодые люди в школе Хогвартс были бы счастливы быть с ним. Но беда заключалась в том, что он-то с ними не испытывал ничего. Сердце не схватывало, когда он сжимал талию очередной девушки, и коленки не подкашивались, когда парень клал ему руку на плечо. Но стоило его профессору чуть повернуть голову в его сторону, как кровь в жилах Драко начинала закипать.

И в глубине души он был убежден в правильности своего выбора. Он знал, что не ошибся, и раз за разом находил тому доказательства. Да, профессор был жестким человеком, с этим нельзя было поспорить, но он никогда не был жестоким, как отец Драко. И от него веяло надежностью. Такому человеку Драко, сызмальства приученный никогда и никому не доверять, мог бы с легкостью доверить свою жизнь. У Снейпа было довольно своеобразное, мрачное, но очень меткое чувство юмора, и Драко вскоре перенял его. Шутки друзей начали казаться ему тупыми и пошлыми, пресными. "Нас меняет то, что мы любим", - вспомнил он где-то прочитанную фразу, ворочаясь ночью в своей кровати. Ему хотелось плакать.

Да, Драко Малфой много взял от профессора Снейпа, но его глубинная, родовая малфоевская сущность оставалась неизменной. Наглость. Гордость. Самопожертвование. Маленький Драко никак не мог понять, как могут эти три слова уживаться на фамильном девизе, да и сейчас не совсем понял. Но ночью, уткнувшись носом в подушку, которая как-то незаметно все-таки стала мокрой от слез, он принял решение. И ему стало спокойнее, и он уснул.

Профессор Снейп торопливо разбирал бумаги. Каждый раз, уходя, он знал, что может не вернуться, и поэтому менее нужные документы сжигал, а самые важные прятал в тайники. Этот предсмертный ритуал он повторял уже столько раз, что дошел почти до автоматизма. Его ум был занят совсем другими вещами: Северус Снейп обдумывал вероятное поведение на предстоящем собрании Упивающихся и пытался угадать, что еще выкинет Вольдеморт. Эти мысли полностью занимали его, поэтому он не почувствовал вначале, как скрипнула входная дверь и в кабинете появилось другое дыхание, кроме его собственного.

Снейп поднял глаза. Это было то, чего он немного опасался в последнее время, хотя и не ожидал такой наглости. Драко. В халате. В полвторого ночи. Лицо не выдало Снейпа, он давно научился придавать лицевым мускулам почти каменное выражение, но рука предательски дрогнула и чуть было не подпалила на свече очень важное письмо от Беллатрикс.

Снейп уже набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы спросить о цели визита (о которой он прекрасно догадывался и которую меньше всего хотел услышать), но вовремя остановил себя. Следовало заставить Драко заговорить первым – так он сможет сполна почувствовать всю неловкость созданного им положения. "Чему я научился от студентов за долгие годы преподавания, - усмехнулся про себя Снейп, - так это умению держать паузу".

Профессор, - уверенно начал Драко… Его голос отразился от многих пустых стен и коридоров подземелья. "Чересчур громко для этого места, мой мальчик", - подумал Снейп, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как Драко прислушивается к отдаленному звуку своего голоса.

Профессор, - повторил Драко потише.

Снейп утвердительно кивнул. Это явно заставило Драко почувствовать себя в дурацком положении, но его самоуверенность не позволила ему снова стушеваться, чем Снейп отчасти гордился. Драко повернулся и захлопнул за собой дверь. Глаза Снейпа мгновенно сузились и снова расширились. Эта дверь открывалась ключом с обеих сторон, а ключ лежал в кармане его брюк.

Профессор, так больше не может продолжаться, – с третьего раза Драко наконец выдал полную фразу. "А ты делаешь успехи, мальчик", - иронически заметил про себя Снейп, однако он не мог упустить и шаткость собственного положения.

Что вы имеете в виду, мистер Малфой? – строго спросил он.

Я теряю голову. Не знаю, как мне быть. Я схожу с ума, профессор… - прошептал Драко. Его щеки пылали, но он сделал шаг вперед. – Мне всюду мерещитесь вы. В вашем присутствии я не могу говорить, не могу дышать. Со мной никогда такого раньше не происходило, я чувствую себя больным и счастливым одновременно… - Драко сделал паузу. – Я думаю, может быть, это любовь… может, я люблю вас… - его голос неожиданно окреп, чего Снейп не ожидал, – вы мой учитель и мой декан, и я прошу вас помочь мне. Дайте мне ответ, – Драко опустил голову, чтобы Снейп не увидел в его глазах слезы.

А профессор застыл у своего стола, его мозг работал с огромной скоростью. Или делал вид, что работал, поскольку адекватного решения проблемы в обозримом будущем не ожидалось. "Любит… да что он себе позволяет! Навыдумывают всякого от избытка гормонов!.. Хотя… я действительно его учитель и декан… я обязан помочь… Как!.. ха-ха, трахнуть его и отпустить на все четыре стороны…. Тогда Дамблдор точно трахнет меня или, того хуже, попросит Хагрида это сделать… А мальчишка умен, надо признать… как ловко он повернул дело… Видимо, клетки мозга еще не захвачены бушующим тестостероном…." Так и не придя ни к какому решению, Снейп решил выиграть время.

Так какой конкретно помощи вы от меня ожидаете, мистер Малфой? – уточнил он.

Я люблю вас, профессор Снейп. И хочу. Прямо сейчас, – был ответ. Халат упал на пол.

"Ошибка в вопросе, - зафиксировал ехидный мозг Снейпа. – Надо было спросить, сколько времени или как пройти в библиотеку". Снейп сглотнул и заставил себя отвести глаза. Смотреть куда угодно, только не на эрегированный член 16-летнего мальчика. Его взгляд упал на кипу бумаг на столе. Внезапно Снейп вспомнил, зачем разбирал их и куда собирался уходить. Это было решение проблемы…

Сразу видно, что вы единственный ребенок в семье, Драко, - мягко сказал он. – Вам не приходит в голову, что другие люди могут быть просто… заняты, чтобы удовлетворять ваши… различные нужды.

Драко не понял его. Он ожидал какой угодно реакции на свои слова – от немедленной постели до позорного изгнания голышом в коридор – но только не такой.

Видите ли, мистер Малфой, я должен сейчас удалиться на неопределенный срок, - прокомментировал Снейп. – Не знаю, посвящает ли вас отец в свои дела, но я в любом случае не буду. Можете мне трижды не верить, но они важнее, – с этими словами Снейп сгреб в кучу оставшиеся бумаги и засунул их в тайник за креслом. Определившись с целью, Снейп действовал очень быстро, так что Драко казалось, вокруг него мечется черный вихрь. Наконец, все было готово к его отъезду. Кроме одного. Голого мальчика, стоящего посреди комнаты.

Снейп застыл на пороге, поигрывая ключами. В его злобном уме сформировалась, наконец, идея, как раз и навсегда отвадить Драко от себя.

Что ж, Драко, - произнес он. – Раз вы так утверждаете, что любите меня, то можете дождаться меня здесь. Конечно, я не гарантирую вам, что вернусь. Но все же… – он слегка улыбнулся, больше собственным мыслям, чем мальчику, который слушал его с растущей тревогой. – До свидания, Драко, - мягко сказал Снейп и вышел. И захлопнул дверь.

По странному совпадению, собрание проходило не на заброшенном кладбище, а в гораздо более милой и уютной обстановке – в родовом поместье Малфоев. "Какая ирония, - подумал Снейп, - вы ко мне, я к вам". Нарцисса сочла его улыбку за приглашение к беседе (которого от Снейпа в обычном настроении вряд ли дождешься) и тут же спросила про сына.

Да… - помедлили Снейп. – Драко сейчас находится под моим личным присмотром. Можно сказать, проводит свое время у меня… - собственные слова рассмешили его еще больше, но он скрыл улыбку от Нарциссы. Но не от Беллатрикс.

Чему так радуешься, Снейп? Снял с Гриффиндора много баллов? - подшутила она.

О, нет, - ответил он, целуя ей руку. – Напротив, я не сделал ничего плохого. Хотя мог бы.

Когда Снейп уверяет, что он не сделал ничего плохого, тут наверняка какой-то подвох, – немедленно отреагировала Беллатрикс. – Ну-ка расскажи нам, в чем дело?

Беллатрикс всегда нравилась ему, не только как женщина, просто как человек. Они стоили друг друга во всем, и Снейп женился бы на ней, если бы так не ценил свою свободу и не любил главенствовать. Они оба любили. И у него не было причин скрывать что-то от нее.

Видишь ли, прямо перед моим уходом по мне в подземелья пришел… мальчик… - Снейп описал ситуацию, не называя имен.

И ты запер его там! И он точно не сможет выйти? – к удивлению в голосе Беллы примешивалась нотка восхищения. Это было приятно.

Ну, разве что разберет стену Хогвартса или, как василиск, проберется по трубам. Но тогда он рискует задохнуться ядовитыми вытяжками их моей лаборатории, - констатировал Снейп.

Но он же просто умрет от голода! У тебя будут неприятности, возможно, ты даже потеряешь пост. Темному Лорду не понравится…

За сутки еще никто не умер от голода, Белла.

Тогда от жажды, - ввязалась в разговор Нарцисса.

У меня есть личная ванная комната, Нарси. А там есть вода, - улыбнулся Снейп.

Но если он не захочет принимать ванну, а просто захочет пить? – Нарцисса была иногда непроходимо тупа Порой Снейп задумывался, что Драко, видимо, унаследовал гены одного Люциуса, хотя знал, что биологически это невозможно.

Он попьет из ванной, Нарси, - с серьезным видом сказал Снейп. Беллатрикс расхохоталась. – И все же, я надеюсь, мальчик успеет принять ванну к моему возвращению, - добавил он.

Предпочитаешь чистоплотное насилие, да, Северус? – присоединился к разговору Люциус. "О, да, - ухмыльнулся про себя Снейп, - чистоплотно изнасилую твоего сына". Ситуация забавляла его, становясь все более опасной. Но он любил ходить по краю. Именно поэтому он стал сначала Упивающимся, а потом шпионом. Не из любви же к магглам.

В том числе, - уклончиво ответил Снейп. – Но в данном случае, я надеюсь, ванная будет свободна, когда я вернусь, иначе я его просто убью, – им предстоял антимаггловский рейд, как это называла Беллатрикс, и потом сложный ритуал на все том же проклятом кладбище. Третий день лил дождь. Значит, по уши в грязи.

… Драко не знал, сколько прошло времени. Сначала он не мог понять, потом не мог поверить, что Снейп вот так его бросил – и это после того, что он сказал. Он никогда никому раньше не говорил такого, даже своим родителям. В его семье подобное выражение чувств было не принято. Тем сложнее было сказать ему. И тем болезненнее получить отказ.

Сначала он как будто впал в ступор. Потом бездействие сменилось гневом. А когда Драко понял, что ломиться в дверь и кричать бесполезно – из подземелий его никто не услышит – он начал думать, как бы отомстить Снейпу. В его распоряжении были всего лишь комнаты – много на первый взгляд и мало, учитывая аскетизм профессора. Драко переворачивал мебель, разрывал книги, даже поджег гардины в гостиной – но не чувствовал удовлетворения.

Наконец, он выдохся. И почувствовал себя не только брошенным, опозоренным и несчастным, но и смертельно уставшим. Драко прикорнул в уголке широкой профессорской кровати и тихо заплакал. Он плакал до тех пор, пока слезы не кончились. А потом он заснул.

Он проснулся как будто от толчка. В подземельях было трудно определить время суток, но свечи почти догорели и оплыли. В комнате стоял полумрак. И он по-прежнему был один.

Внезапно за дверью послышались шаги. Драко моментально вскочил, натянул на себя халат и встал в самом темном углу. Потом он услышал, как ключ поворачивается в замке. Глупо было надеяться, что кто-то услышал его крики о помощи. Это вернулся Снейп.

Дверь медленно отворилась, и профессор шагнул в комнату. Но не пошел больше трех шагов и привалился к стене, хрипло дыша. Тут Драко не выдержал: он вышел из своего укрытия и почти подбежал к профессору. Он сам не знал, что хотел сделать – ударить или поцеловать его. Но лицо Снейпа, освещенное тусклым пламенем свечей, удержало его от обоих действий. Оно было невыразимо уставшим ("почти искаженное болью от усталости", - подумал Драко), с синими кругами под глазами, бледнее и невыразительнее обычного. Драко застыл.

-Ты еще здесь? – Снейп пришел в себя. Он пытался придать своему голосу твердость, но не преуспел в этом. Вышло тихо и хрипло. - Иди спать, Драко, - почти прошептал Снейп.

Что случилось! – Выдохнул Драко.

Темный Лорд был немного не в духе, - попытался усмехнуться Снейп. У него не было сил отрицать очевидное. – Иди спать, – Снейп отвернулся.

Тут Драко наконец осознал сказанное.

Вы меня выгоняете! В меня выгоняете так просто, как будто я зашел к вам на чай? После всего, что я… - он осекся. - После всего, что сделали вы? – его голос сорвался, больше напомнив истеричный визг.

Снейп с видимым усилием открыл глаза и посмотрел на него.

Иди спать, Драко… - повторил он… - в мою постель. Живо!

Драко подпрыгнул от неожиданного крика.

Но, профессор… Я не уверен, что хочу сейчас… - Снейп вопросительно-издевательски поднял бровь. Даже в худших своих состояниях он сохранял способность доводить людей до бешенства одной лицевой мимикой. – Я не уверен, что вам стоит, после такого…

Иди в мою постель, Драко, - прервал его профессор, - ложись и СПИ! – Драко опять подскочил и на этот раз не посмел ослушаться.

Когда Снейп вышел из ванной, по пути захватив вторую подушку, маленький комочек уже сонно сопел у него в постели. На самом краю, оставив подушку своему профессору. Снейп приподнял его, подложил принесенную подушку и укрыл одеялом. Лег рядом, наконец опустив усталую голову на свою подушку. И усмехнулся. Она была мокрая от слез.

Драко показалось, что в полусне он ощутил улыбку профессора. Он не знал, как такое может быть, но был почти уверен. Теперь боль, тревога и обида почти прошли, не хватало только одного… Он повернулся и осторожно коснулся своей рукой руки профессора. Снейп, не открывая глаз, придвинулся ближе и положил руку Драко на талию. Тяжелую и горячую. Успокаивающую. И они заснули.

fin


End file.
